


Another present

by 50past12 (desertqueeeen)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertqueeeen/pseuds/50past12
Summary: A week after his birthday, Nino asks Aiba a different present.





	Another present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted back in 2012 [here](https://50past12.livejournal.com/26018.html), a week after Nino's birthday. It is the last Aimiya fic I wrote.

When Aiba said " _you can ask anything for your birthday_ ", those words were burnt deeply in Nino's mind. Even a week after his birthday.

  


"But I already gave you a present last week." Aiba complained crossing his arms in front of his chest as the younger man looked expectantly at him "What do you want now?"

  


Nino moved closer to Aiba on the couch, approaching his face to Aiba's, looking directly into his eyes.

  


"I want a kiss." a well known smirk appeared on Nino's face, making Aiba blush till the tip of his ears, but keeping the mere distance between them.

  


"Why? You're not the type of asking this kind of things." Aiba smiled shyly.

  


Nino clicked his tongue and shot an intense glare to the older man.

  


"You said I could ask anything. You must keep your word."

  


Aiba looked down from Nino's eyes to his pouty lips. They were slightly chapped but had a pretty pinkish color that Aiba adored so much. He inclined his head to the side and brought his chin forwards, touching his lips delicately to Nino's owns. Slowly Aiba poked the soft lips with his tongue, teasing them open and meeting his partner's sharp teeth and playful tongue.

  


He could taste the salty flavor that remained in Nino's mouth from the lunch he had a while ago. It mixed up with the younger man's own taste and made Aiba shiver a little. Why did he taste so good?

  


Nino slid his tongue on the roof of Aiba's mouth earning a surprised yet content moan from him. Nino knew he was ticklish there so kept caressing that spot, feeling Aiba melt against his body.

  


Both men were enjoying the kiss a little bit too much, forgetting about time and surrendering completely to that moment. Nino grabbed Aiba's hair while the latter's deft hands wandered through Nino's torso, never breaking the contact of their mouths.

  


They could keep doing that for hours, maybe days if their bodies allowed so. But they weren't in a private place, so a few minutes later a visitor appeared there to interfere their make out session.

  


"Oh guys!" Sho exclaimed from the green room's door "I'm sorry! I didn't know you where still here."

  


Sho was about to leave, but he stopped as Nino let out a breathy laugh waving his hand in the air. Then, Nino pulled Aiba off the couch and grabbed their bags, dragging themselves out the room. As he passed through the older man, Nino winked wickedly:

  


"We're going now. We have a lot of things to do tonight."

  


Sho couldn't help his eyes getting wide as he understood what his band mate meant with that. His eyes followed the couple through the corridor and a small chuckle escaped him as he heard a "you shouldn't have said that!" from an embarrassed Aiba.


End file.
